goof_troopfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Pete
Peter Pete or just Pete is the husband of Peg, the father of P.J. and Pistol, the main anti-hero and anti-villain (though sometimes main antagonist) of the 1992-1993 TV series Goof Troop and a minor character in it's spin-off films A Goofy Movie (1995) and An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000). He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Appearance Pete is obese with black fur and pink skin on his face. In Goof Troop, Pete usually wears a brown suit with an orange shirt. In A Goofy Movie, he wears a blue shirt, shorts and shoes. In An Extremely Goofy Movie, he wears a light blue shirt and trousers. History Goof Troop In this series, Pete lives in Spoonerville with his wife Peg, their 11-year-old son P.J., their 6-year-old daughter Pistol and their dog Chainsaw and runs a used car dealership. One day, Pete's high school friend Goofy Goof and his 11-year-old son Max and their cat Waffles move next door to Pete and his family. In the series it shows Pete's relationship with his family (mostly his strictness towards P.J.) and Goofy whom Pete dislikes because at 25 years previously at high school, Pete was quarterback at a school football game, but Goofy (who was a cheerleader at the game) accidentally hit Pete, causing him to fumble the ball. A Goofy Movie Around three years after Goof Troop, Pete is now single father to a now 15-year-old P.J. [hinting that sometime between the events of Goof Troop and A Goofy Movie, Pete and Peg got divorced with Peg leaving and taking Pistol (and possibly Chainsaw) with her] and has a somewhat better relationship with Goofy. In the film, Pete, along with Goofy works as a children's photographer where he has difficulty trying to get a young girl to stay still, resulting in him to Velcro her to the seat. Later, Pete, along with P.J. arrive in an RV to the forest Max and Goofy are camping where he tells Goofy how to keep control of Max. Pete invites Goofy for dinner. But Goofy turns this down to teach Max to fish. However, while teaching Max a technique called the Perfect Cast, Goofy causes Bigfoot to appear. And seeing this, Pete, along with P.J. drive off. Pete is later seen at a motel where Max and Goofy are staying, too. That night, Pete overhears a conversation between Max and P.J. about Max changing the route on Goofy's map from Idaho to Los Angeles where Powerline's concert is. Pete and Goofy share a jacuzzi together where Pete reveals what he heard to Goofy. Of course, Goofy doesn't believe this. But when he goes into his car and finds the map and sees that Pete was right about Max changing the route. Pete is last seen in his RV drinking beer where P.J. points out to him that Max and Goofy are on TV at the Powerline concert, causing Pete to spit out his drink onto the TV screen in shock. Gallery imagegtp.jpg|Pete in Goof Troop 20200113 130304.jpg imageagmpp.jpg|Pete in A Goofy Movie imageaegmpp.jpg|Pete in An Extremely Goofy Movie *Pete's job changes in the franchise: he owned a used car dealership in Goof Troop and worked as a children's photographer in A Goofy Movie. Category:Males Category:Goof Troop characters Category:A Goofy Movie characters Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie characters Category:Characters Category:Petes Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes